1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of New Vermont (A nice new world...)
Overview The nation is almost entirely flat and largely forested country. The climate is temperate in the the Clinton Peninsular and borial in the north center, but is tundra in both the south and the flat costal plains of the South Pole hinterland. The Eastern Clinton Peninsular has been mostly cleared for high-yeal cattle farming. It also contains the small, costal, Safe Water and Port Boston gas fields. There are both the Nixon Hills and the large Nixon Iron Mine are in the far south. The highest point is Nixon Hill at 500ft. The polar hinterland contains only the small fishing villages of Ancorage and Juno, along with a hundred or so migrant seal hunters in the western Alaska region. 2 15 man weather stations a 18 man sciantific statin and the 50 man Cold End Airbase\Navel Base in the eastern Winsconcin region. The highest poits are Peak Winsconsin at 4,500ft and Mount Daxon at 3,500ft. Industry has many forms and focuses around Safehaven, Port Boston, Nixon and Vermont City. The steel industry is based in Vermont City and Nixon provides almost all the iron ore. Ships are biult in Safehaven and Port Boston, while communications equipment and power tools are biult in the small town of Hertford, 10 miles north of Nixon. Most buldozers, transport equipment and tractors are made in Concorde, many of which are exsported. A nature reserve covers the whole leangth of the western River Patomac and it's banks, exsept for were it runs in to the sea at the fishing port of Carterton. History Vermont City was devastated in 20 by an American and British kinetic rod weapon, with many thousands deaths. Counties *New Hampshire *Vermontshire *Vermont Metro *Massachusetts *Maine *Connecticut *Port Boston *Wisconsin *Minnesota *Delaware *Potomac *Alaska *Nixon *Safehaven Transport Major railways are Economy Power stations #5 coal (1 shut) #5 gas (1 planned) #2 oil (1 planned) #1 nuclear (planned) #1 geothermal Overseas territories It has a sizable and undeveloped peace of mountainous land on the South Pole. Tundra exists on the coastline over the Vermont Channel, but the rest is snowy inland mountains. Some oil and natural gas has discovered in the Vermont Channel in recent years. Education Tax *12% GST. *1% income tax on poor, 5% income tax on middle earners and 10% income tax on upper earners. *1% alcohol and tobacco duty. *1% excuse duty. *5% customs duties. *Private health and pension insurance sceams are run by the state. Armed forces It is a small elite strike force of only 12,000 and is not intended to fight in long running\traditional wars. not It is meant to be used in a anti-terror role and for strategical strikes on the enemy's military. Vermont's military was informally formed in 0 a few days before independence to see off an incursion from earth, but disbanded in 80. It was then reconstructed as a formal military in 175. Navy #35 anti-shipping missiles (akin to the OTL Exocet). #30 Cruise Tomahake equivelent cruse missiles #5 patrol boats. #5 mine hunters. #5 mine layers. #5 Maritime patrol aircraft #5 ASW helicopters #3 offshore patrol vessel. #3 coastal patrol vessels. #3 coastal patrol submarines. #1 Stealth multi-role frigate (akin to the INS Shivalik). #1 escort frigate. #1 Guided missile frigate #1 vittler supply ships. #1 oiler supply ships. #1 ammunition supply ship. #1 Amphibious assault ship ##2 troop carrying helicopter. ##2 troops only landing craft ##1 ASW helicopter ##1 utility helicopter ##1 tank only landing craft #1 light assault ship. ##1 ASW helicopter ##1 utility helicopter ##1 troop carrying helicopter ##1 troops only landing craft ##1 tank only landing craft #1 radar picket ship. #Safehaven Navel Base #Port Boston Navel Base #Cold End Airbase\Navel Base Air force #15 F-16 equivalent fighter-interceptors. #5 AWACS severance aircraft. #5 Troop transports #5 Cargo planes #5 Maritime patrol aircraft #5 ASW helicopters #Cold End Airbase #Vermont City Airbase #Safehaven Airbase #Cold End Airbase\Navel Base Army #3 Chinook troop helicopters #3 Chinook cargo helicopters # Air defenses Coastguard #4 Maritime patrol helicopters. #2 coastal patrol vessels. #2 Maritime patrol aircraft. #2 offshore patrol vessel. #2 fishery protection vessels. #Safehaven Navel Base #Port Boston Navel Base #Cold End Airbase\Navel Base Law and order The quality of law enforcement is generally higher than the UEM standards on fairness and neutrality due to the near total absence of bribery and intimidation. There is no death penalty. Last 5 election results Media 8 typical images Metra 614.jpg|A Vermont Metra train leaves Vermont city and heads for Concorde. SteelMill interior.jpg|Inside one of Vermont City's 16 mighty steel mills. Severo port2.jpg|The bay leading in to the port of Safewater. Category:A nice new world...